The Love Between- Ai No Kusabi
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: An Ai no Kusabi fanfic, with a twist. Riki in this version is a child and well Iason is just the same, but it is also in the year 2012, so they dress differently, ect. Sorry for the errors, hope you like it.
1. Make it better

I looked at the paintings on his walls and stumbled around the hallways. I rubbed my eyes and suddenly heard," Riki!" I turned to see him, tall, towering over me, his long blonde hair swaying from side to side as he rushed towards me. He looked angry and i froze, my eyes tearing " Papa." I cried and felt him hoist me up onto the side of his hip and stroke back my black scruffy hair. " Riki, don't walk around my house when you're sick. You're just a child, you can fall and hurt yourself." I sniffled and swallowed uneasily. "Iason- Papa, my head hurts." I said softly and saw his pale blue eyes narrow. " I know, but we have to wait until my friend comes. He has your medicine." He said softly back and continued to stroke my hair. I finally closed my eyes and he repositioned me, so i was wrapped in his arms and my head was on his shoulder.

" Are you sure you don't want to take him to a doctor or something?" Questioned a voice and i heard Iason reply with a firm," No, i don't. Hospitals and doctors never did anything for me." My eyes slowly opened and i saw another person, he also had long blonde hair, but it was different, it was wavy. " Now, don't have that attitude Iason, Riki's a child, children's moltren won't cure anything. He must have the flu or something." Iason scoffed and replied," Well fine, if he's not a little bit better in two more days, i'll take him in or something." I laid in his arms and i shyly murmured," Papa, I'm cold." Iason looked down at me, brushed his palm across the top of my head and said," You're sweating Riki, hold on." I felt him move to his feet and i watched his blonde hair glisten in the dim light from the shady hallway, carrying me tightly in his arms.

" Anyways, Iason, i understand how you feel about Riki, he's like your child, maybe even more than that, but i promise you, no one will hurt him." Iason stopped and turned to face his friend,before opening the hallway door. " How do you know that, that's what the frigging sadist said and then hours later, kidnapped him. Don't tell me that, it's a bunch of B.S.!" I held Iason tighter and then heard his friend say," Whatever Iason, i'm just trying help, i'll talk to you later alright?" I heard foreign footsteps trail to the doorway and then stop. "Oh! I almost forgot, bye Riki! Feel better soon, so i can meet you next time." His voice now seemed cheerful and then the door was quietly shut and i heard Iason sigh.  
"Bye..." I said softly and heard a door slowly open and saw the brightness of a light as it was flicked on.

Iason placed me on my feet, as i wobbled and stood shakily infront of him as he crouched down. I held the blanket in my tiny hands and saw him reach for it and say,"Let me see the blanket,Riki... It's your favorite blanket, remember, you don't want to get it wet, do you?" I hesitated and then allowed him to take the silky comforter. My head began to throb and i began to feel dizzy. A lump caught in my throat and i felt his hand grab me by the wrist and pull me close. "Papa..." I said nervously. I liked to call Iason Papa, he was my everything. Iason unbuttoned the overly large cotton shirt that was draped over my shoulders.


	2. What can Papa do?

Iason turned on the water and wrapped a large fluffy towel around me. My lip quivered and i looked at him, now running his hand through the water, to check its temperature. "Papa..." I said shyly and made my way, across the cold tile floor to where he was crouching, next to the bathtub. He turned to me and said," What's wrong,Riki?" I watched him position himself, so he was fully facing me and opened his arms, signaling that he was free to embrace. I moved closer, my ears pounding, my heart felt as if i had swallowed it and slowly and shakily continued to step forward. I gripped the fluffy towel around me tighter, though my sweaty palms were making it difficult to get a firm hold on the fabric. " I don't feel good, Papa..." I cried softly, my eyes swelling up with tears and soon running down my reddened cheeks. He wrapped his arms around my figure ever so tightly and said," I know... I know Riki...Please let Papa know how he can make it feel better? How can Papa make it go away? You tell me, my child..." I dug my face in his chest and sobbed. Tears flowed from my ,now red and irritated eyes. " Don't leave me Papa..." I cried into his chest as he stroked back my hair, cradling me in his arms. Iason replied softly with," I'm right here, Riki...I'm right here... I will never leave you...Ever..."

Iason held me in his arms for a while and then brought me back, to face him, as he wiped away my tears with his fingers. "Papa?" I asked sniffling as he continued to wipe away the clear droplets that ran down my cheeks. "Mm,yes? Riki?" He responded and i blushed asking," Papa? P-P-Papa? Papa, will you take a bath with me?" He poured some bubble bath into the water and said," Of course, i'd have to anyways because you're sick..." Iason paused for a minute, looking at the doorway and said," Hold on, Riki... Let me get you an ice-pop,i know your throat is sore, i can hear it in your little voice." I shyly watched him disappear and then minutes later reappear with a blue ice pop and saw him sit on the tile floor and moved a finger, signaling me to move towards him. I took a bite and tasted sweet blue raspberry. He smiled as he watched me take a bite and said," You are the cutest eight year old i've ever seen." My dark brown eyes widened and i turned away in embarrassment.

I felt the bathwater, envelope my body, bubbles piled high, blocked my vision. I reached out for Iason and he gently grabbed my arm, pulling me close and i felt the contours of his body. My skin crawled and i blew some of the bubbles off of his shoulder. "Look at me for a minute,Riki." He said firmly, the long blonde hair now flowed over his shoulders to the upper part of his chest and i coyly looked up to have his pale blue eyes meet mine. My face reddened and i felt water pour over my head and i quickly rubbed my eyes and sort of stumbled back. The large granite bath was deep, but shallow to Iason. I felt his hand take hold of my back and bring me close as i looked up at him again to feel something slimy and cold fall onto my head, followed by his hand gently scrubbing my hair. He then poured more water over my head, washing the soap and suds from my blackened hair. I moved closer, until he had taken me in his arms and he looked down at me, gave a half smile and kissed my forehead. I blushed and turned my head to lay it against his chest.


	3. I promise

Later, i sat on a stool in the kitchen. I looked at Iason, standing in front of the stove, cooking some soup. I hugged my silken blanket as i rested my chin on the mahogany counter. "You like tomato soup, right?" Iason asked and patted my head gently. "Tomato?" I asked and heard hm let out a short laugh as he turned back to the stove again and stirred the broth. "Tomato is a type of vegetable,Riki..." Iason stated with a smile and put a bowl of tomato soup, rising with steam in front of my face. "You should try to eat. Even just a little bit,Riki." He said as i fumbled with the spoon in my hand and eventually took a spoonful and swallowed slowly. It tasted sweet, yet tangy and i licked my lips and continued to take another spoonful.

That night i looked out the window at the snowflakes that fell elegantly out side on the sidewalks and various rooftops that surrounds us. The streetlamps gave an orange glow, making the snow look like orange sherbert. "Come on Riki." Said Iason standing in the living room doorway. I slowly and dizzily got to my feet and began to walk over to him. He picked me up in his arms and continued," I know you're tired, lets go to bed..." I laid my head on his shoulder and eventually i felt the touch of warm feathered blankets. My head rested on a soft fluffy pillow and i saw Iason pull the covers up over me. I felt his presence as he came beside me and wrapped his big, strong arms around me. I rubbed my eyes and peered up at him as he rested his chin on my head. "Why do you love me?" He whispered and i snuggled closer to him and said," Because you're the only one who has never abandoned me, Papa..." I felt Iason's hands move to my back and he replied with," Riki, Papa loves you very much. Do you trust me?" I felt his cool breath at my ear and chills ran down my spine. "Um, I-I-I'll always trust Papa, because i know Papa will never hurt me." I stammered shyly and brought the silken blanket closer to my chest, my palms becoming sweaty, my fingers curling into fists. My heart pounded within my chest and i breathed a little bit more heavier. I felt his lips at my hair and i froze and quietly said," I trust you Papa." My hands began to tremble and his grip tightened. " I love you Riki,Papa loves you..." Iason whispered into my ear and gently kissed my cheek.

My body felt warm, then it escalated to hot. A thudding pulsed through my ears and my head began to pound. My throat became dry and my whole body began to ache. I felt so weak, so weary. His long blonde hair skimmed my exposed flesh, from my baggy rolled up sleeves. I gave a shy smile as Iason moved closer, until i was covered in warmth. I was so hot and my smile faded. Tears began to bubble up from my eyes and my body now glistened with sweat. I reached shakily for Iason and he looked at me with those pale blue eyes and whispered,"Don't worry,Riki... Papa will make it better, i promise..." My eyes widened and i watched him lean over me and suddenly felt his lips meet mine...


	4. I'm sorry

"Papa..." I cried softly as he unbuttoned the big cotton shirt that draped around my body and gently took it off. He gently shushed me and said,"Papa will make it better Riki, I promise, Papa won't hurt you..." The touch of his warm skin on mine made my face redden and I held my silken blanket next to my chest so tight that my sweaty knuckles turned white. My eyes widened as i saw his face approach mine again, ever so slowly. His pale blue eyes were narrowed and I felt his fingers press against my back, bringing me in closer as my skin tingled. I put my hands up to somehow push against him, but I was too weak. Iason reached for my blanket that was between us and took it, from my sweaty palms. "My blanket, Papa!" I choked out, craning my neck and then twisting my body to see where he was placing my yellow silky blanket. "Papa!" I said more urgently, trying to squirm lose from his grip. His arms clenched me tightly and he whispered," It's okay Riki. Nothing will happen to your blanket." My eyes became teary and his body lowered, until his lips were at my chest. Iason placed me on my back and took my small hands in his, making sure there was no space left. The blonde squeezed my hands tightly and then let go, bringing his hands to my upper chest slipping them under my body and wrapping them around my back.

He began to kiss my bare flesh and my finger tips ran to the long strands of blonde hair that lay within my reach. It was soft and silken to the touch and suddenly a sharp pain shot through my body. I felt his skin glide forward and I cringed to feel the sharp pain again. "S-Stop Papa..." I cried, tears bubbling over, until they began to stream down my cheeks. He didn't respond and continued to kiss and caress my body. Eventually my eyes lowered, my body relaxed and I finally fell asleep. Before my eyes fully shut i heard a voice purr softly into my ear," I will always love you, my innocent, little Riki..." That night I woke up to the touch of his lips on my skin and the roughness of his expressions of love. My eyes opened and I saw his hair that lay disheveled over his face, flip back over and flow elegantly over his shoulders and his face came into view. The room was dimly lit and moonlight pierced through the slits of the long red velvet drapes. "Papa, no more..." I said sickly. He flashed a smile and leaned forward, cupping my face in his hands and whispered," Papa's finished, just relax my child." With those words I soon fell into a quiet slumber, my silken blanket now in my hands.

I woke up to a familiar voice and Iason's voice, attempting to sound soft. " You touched him?! Iason, why on Earth would you do that?! He's sick!" I heard the voice snap. I heard Iason sharply reply with," He's better, now. All he needed was a little love." I looked around to find myself in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, dressed in one Iason's shirts with a cold wet cloth on my head." A little love?! You messed with him for several hours. He's a child, Iason! A child!" The voice snapped back again. I heard Iason's voice escalate into an aggravated tone and he said," I didn't hurt him, I promised him that i wouldn't hurt him. There aren't any bruises on him or anything, I'm not a sadist you know." The other man sighed and replied," I know, just be careful. That child has a mind and feelings, just like you." It was silent for a while and I saw a pair of navy blue suit pants in my view. I felt two hands come under my arms and lift me up and then bring me close. I knew that touch, it was Iason. He cradled me in his arms for a couple minutes, rubbing my back in soothing motions and then brought his lips to my hair. "I'm sorry,Riki... Papa is very sorry." He whispered and continued to hold me tight. I gripped his long sleeved white cotton dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and softly said," It's okay Papa, I love you." I heard Iason let out a short laugh and then say,"Listen to me Riki, Papa loves you too, more than you'll ever understand..."


	5. Why me?

That evening the familiar man sat across from me with a smug expression on his face, bringing a mug up to his face now and then. His honey gold wavy hair draped over his back and he fixed the gray scarf that wrapped around his neck and over his long alabaster coat. I stared at him lazily, laying on the couch, wrapped in a red fluffy blanket and squeezed my silken blanket closer to my face. " So, Riki, I don't believe we've fully met." He said with a smile and placed his mug on the cherry wood coffee table. The fireplace to the right of the room illuminated the room with a warm glow and i eventually met his gaze. " I'm Lucian. I'm Iason's friend." He said and crossed his legs and rested his eyes on my gaze and i gave a coy smile behind my blanket.(i couldn't remember any of the other blondies names, so i thought of a random name. If you know any, please let me know *^*) "Where's Papa?" I said shyly and watched his eyes travel to the silver watch on his wrist. "He'll be back soon." Lucian said and then turned to look out the window and gave a sigh.

He eventually turned back to face me and said," What do you like so much about Iason?" He sounded a little bit agitated and his face became serious. I swallowed hard and looked at the white carpeting on the floor, I didn't want to answer. "Um, well I-I... Mmm Papa..." I said softly and shyly, stammering my words and fully avoiding eye contact. I blushed and tried to make an effort to switch the subject. "Papa?" I said softly and it was as if, everything that had happened had flashed in front of my eyes. The way he told me he loved me, the way he cared for me, his gentleness, his compassion... "Why does he love me?" I whimpered as my vision became blurred by the water bubbling up from my eyes. I heard the front door open and then close. I sadly looked up to see Iason standing in the doorway, examining the situation. I shakily unraveled the blankets that clung to my body and heard Iason firmly say," You can leave now,Lucian." I heard footsteps trail to the door and then cease. "I hope you know what you're in for Iason..." Lucian murmured and then left. I stumbled to my feet, running over to Iason and was caught in his embrace. "Papa!" I cried, the tears trickling down my cheeks as my eyelids fluttered and then closed tightly. "It's okay Riki, Papa's got you... I'm right here." He purred bringing me closer.


	6. curiosity

"Don't give me that-" I heard Iason yell in the hallway, holding the phone angrily in his hand. The phone looked as if it was going to snap in his hand, just like that, like it was made of paper thin glass, and shatter into a million pieces. The other end sounded muffled and I looked at the phone on the opposite end of the room. I slowly got up from the couch. "Shut up! Lucian you can't assume- No! Just-" I heard Iason bicker back and forth to Lucian, his teeth gritting and his jaw clenching, trying to restrian his madness. I heard footsteps quickly pace down the hallway and into the room. The door slammed shut and i hoped he wasn't going to come out anytime soon.

I made my way across the carpeted floor, past the coffee table and reached for the phone. I quickly snatched, now in my hands and ran back to the couch. I pulled the blanket over my head, sat up and brought my finger to the TALK button. I cringed , brought the white house phone to my ear and shakily and slowly pressed TALK. " What is wrong with you!" I heard the voice yell into my ear. It was Iason. "Nothing is wrong with me..." I heard Lucian calmly but firmly speak back. I shouldn't be doing this-It's not right i told myself, but i kept the phone to my ear. "Just give the child to Avian, he'll deal with him properly." I heard Lucian say. My eyes widened, the phone slipped from my hand and I just froze. Now trembling, i brought the phone back to my ear. " I hate you, you know that! I won't do that Lucian. Have you gone mad!" I heard Iason scream back. " Have you gone mad!? Iason..." Was all i could make and then both voices went silent. The conversation was over...

I rubbed my eyes as tears began to swell up and suddenly my covering was ripped off of me. I looked up to see Iason standing over me the blanket firmly in one hand, a phone in the other. He looked down at me, his eyes burning with rage. "Papa, I-I-..." I stuttered until my words became sobs. "Riki? Why did you listen to that conversation?!" He said firmly through his teeth. My eyes lowered and all i could choke out was" I-I-I..." "Look at me when i'm talking to you!" He yelled and i shakily met his gaze, tears flowing down my cheeks and bubbling up from my eyes, blurring my vision. Suddenly a firm hand hit the left side of my face and I felt the blood rush to my skin and the sensation of something cold run down my cheek. I cried, more than i had ever cried before, the tears soaking my flesh and saliva oozed from the corners of my mouth, with my eyes red and puffy. I couldn't, I wouldn't respond. I felt him drop the phone and then grab me, holding me tightly in his arms. " I'm sorry Riki. I'm just so mad at Lucian, right now. I'm so sorry." He said and I squirmed in his embrace, but he squeezed me tighter, not letting me escape. I looked at his shoulder to see several small droplets of blood staining his shoulder and I felt the side of my face only to firmly hear," Don't touch it, Riki." I pulled back my fingers to see a deep red trickling down my finger tips. He hit me..." Papa hurt me..." I breathed.


	7. Avian

DOWNTOWN Zero Industries*abandoned* Warehouse, 1347 Ares Ave. 10:00 PM

"Did Iason finally agree to give up the child." Said Avian. Smoke clouded the air as the blonde blew out another breath of smoke. He waved the cigarette in his fingers and tapped the burning end on the ashtray. " Put that out, will you. Avian, he's not going to let you have him." Coughed Lucian, closing a large door and walking past the several guards that lay slouched against the doors, armed with heavy weaponry. Lucian eventually approached the large desk and viewed the blonde of straight long hair, bangs parted at the sides, creme white skin and crimson red eyes. He gave a short laugh and said," I'd figured that..." Lucian blinked at him a couple times and replied with," Wait? That's it? Nothing you need me to do or anything?" The tall man arose from his seat and walked slyly over to Lucian. His hands pressed firmly on Lucian's shoulders. His blackened fingernails soon dug deep into his skin and as Lucian cringed Avian purred into his ear, "Lets just say, It's already taken care of."


	8. A visit from a Vampire

Back Iason's

"I'm sorry, Riki..." He said. I'm so sorry. For the first couple of minutes I didn't want to hear it, but eventually I gave in. "It's okay..." I said as he wiped the tears from my eyes. He looked down at me, a soft expression on his face. " No, it's not... I hurt you-I promised you i wouldn't. Papa promised remember?" I felt him bring a wet cloth to my face. It stung and i slightly pulled back. "People break promises sometimes..." I said softly and looked down at the floor. Iason's grip tightened and he brought me close. I inhaled the scent of a fading mint and my face burrowed into his shirt. "I don't want to be one of them,Riki. I don't want to lose you..."

A hard knock from the door outside echoed through the silence. Iason looked up and averted his attention to the loud noise. "It's Avian,Iason... Let me in." Iason pulled himself up from the floor and swung open the door, viewing the superstitious blonde on the other side of the doorway. "Avian..." I breathed to myself and quickly got up to hide behind the couch. "Where's this special child of yours, Iason?" Avian said with a smile in his voice. "Oh, little child come and play. I don't bite... Hard." Avian purred and my heart began to race as I tried sink into the backing of the navy blue couch. I suddenly saw black boots in my view and peered up shyly and nervously to see a monster. His hair straight and blonde with pale white skin and crimson red eyes. He smiled. " What a cute little thing. I can see why you like him." The blonde said analyzing my expression. "Shut up!" Iason snapped and appeared behind him and moved him out of the way, scooping me up in his arms, cradling me against his chest.

"Oh, how fiesty! I like it." The man purred, moving closer to Iason, holding the child tightly in his arms. " Pervert. I can easily kill you, Avian... So you better kept your filthy mouth shut." Iason growled. Avian laughed and said," Oh so now i'm the one with the filthy mouth. I don't know about that, isn't yours still dirty from all of the-" " Get out!" Shouted Iason over the rest of his crude remark. " Now that's not very nice, Iason. I'll talk to you later. I just wanted to inform you that your number one snitch, Lucian, seems to be giving me the dirt on this little relationship of yours. So you better watch out,Lucian seems like one heck of a hellraiser and don't forget you can kill me, but not if i kill you first...Ta-ta!" He ended with a smile and pranced out the door allowing Iason to have the glory of slamming it shut.


	9. confrontation

"Riki i'm sorry i hurt you..." Iason said the morning after. I sat at the counter as he placed a plate of strawberries infront of me and then cleaned his hands near the kitchen sink. "It's okay, Papa. I forgive you." i said, reaching for the plate of crimson red fruit. Iason gave a short laugh and sat across from me, bringing the mail to the table with him. He casually looked at the envelopes, until he frowned. "What's this?" He said aggitated. I slowly reached for another strawberry, until i saw tatered paper flutter infront of my face. I looked up. YOU'RE INVITED! CONGRADULATIONS!- is what the piece of paper read. "What are we invited to?" I asked shyly and nervously met his gaze. "Hmph... Just a business party, that's all." He said, sounding disgusted. "It's tonight. Idiots, they are really... Always giving the notice at the last minute." He growled, placing the paper down on the counter and then stroked my hair. "Feeling better?" He said with a smile, a calm, relaxed tone in his voice. I shyly nodded and felt his hand, meet the side of my face. I peered up and saw him smiling and then run his thumb over the tiny scar on my cheek. My face reddened and he said," I love you Riki."

That night Iason dressed himself in a dark navy blue suit with a black tie. I wore black dress pants with a white dress shirt. "Riki, come put on your coat." said Iason as he stood near the door, holding the black coat in his hand. He wore a long dark brown coat with black gloves and a deep tan scarf. I quickly slipped on my coat and felt him hoist me up into his arms, close the door and began to walk throught the snow to his car. As soon as we were on the road, he said," Now, Riki, if any person- child or adult, questions you about anything that makes you uncomfortable- i want you to tell me. And please don't worry about Avian. He's a friend, he means no harm, it's just that he and Lucian have been confused about why i take such a liking to you, why i love you... So please, don't be afraid." I looked at him and couldn't help but feel the anxiety of it all. Going to a place, in which i know of no one. And they know nothing of me. My stomach had butterflies and my chest tightened, I'm too shy, I really don't want to go.

Iason walked in as i dug my face into his shoulder, his arms tightening around me. I could hear the soft fading sound of piano in the backround and the clatter of wine glasses and plates, the high spirited laughter of unknown people and the whispers of private side conversations. "Well, looks like you showed up after all..." Said Avian with a whimsical tone in his voice. "Ya-ya... Avian." Iason said stubbornly and repositioned me to his hip. " Hmph... Well why don't you let the child go play, near the others over there, while we discuss adult matters." Said Avian, his lucid voice stingning my ears. Iason hesitated and then placed me down and stated," Remember what i told you, Riki." I nodded and shyly and slowly began my way towrds the grand staircase that Avian had mentioned. Each step was carpeted with a golden lace, the wood bursted with a bright autumn red of mahogany and a chandelier hung above. I looked to see other kids, running, slouching, and laughing near the steps. They looked older, maybe twelve or ten. I finally gained enough courage to meet thier pressence.

" Um, hello..." I said softly, my head bent, my hair covering my face. "Who's this?" Said an aggrivated voice and i looked up to see a taller, red haired and eyed boy with a pop in his mouth. I began to stutter, "Uh... Um- I'm Ri-" "You know no really cares who you are because you're related to that Isaon Mink- Aren't you?" He teased harshly. "Yea, isn't he that man who-" Chimed in a high voice. "Shut up, Maria!" Said the boy angrily and continued. I went silent. Tears bubbled up at the seams of my eyes and i kept telling myself that i won't cry- i won't. " That's what i thought." He snickered. "You're just his little pet and could never fend for yourself. That's why you're about to cry right now and-" Suddenly a loud voice shouted," Sysco! You little brat!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as i felt hands pick me up and bring me close to them. But this person wasn't Iason. The child whimpered and said," Gee! Sorry- Senpai..." Then man growled and said," You'll be more than sorry after i'm finished with you tonight Sysco." He was cruely teasing him. "I'm sorry child. Let me take you to Iason. I'm Axil, it's a pleasure to meet you." He whispered softly into my ear and took a firmer hold on my body.


	10. strangers & friends

I felt his grip loosen and the stranger put me down. "Papa!" I said tears running down my cheeks, my vision blurred by my outburst of humiliation, my arms reaching as i ran towards him. He embraced me tightly. "Riki..." He purred into my ear as i continued to sob into his chest. " I'm sorry Iason- Sysco is just being a little brat right now, my apologies." I heard Iason let out a short laugh. "Is that who i think it is?!" He said with a smile in his voice and picked me up, moving towards the stranger. "I assume so? Who else would follow up a similar legacy, especially considering i have my own." The stranger laughed and continued," Sysco, cute child, but very stubborn. I'm sorry he caused so much pain to him." Iason stroked my hair and replied," It's alright, Riki's not a person who hold grudges. I understand and Axil, how's it been, i haven't seen you since the last meeting,which must of been a few years ago." He laughed and then Sysco shyly walked in. The conversation ceased.

"Um, I'm sorry Axil-Senpai... A-A-And Riki... I-" He began to say, his head low, his hands trembling. "It's okay... Sysco." I said and Iason placed me on my feet. I looked up at him, his blonde hair shimmering in the dull honey glow of the room, his arms now folded across his chest. He looked displeased, so did Axil. I swallowed hard and repeated myself. "Sysco... It's okay. I forgive you..." At that moment he looked up at me, the tears in his eyes and he said," Thank you...Riki." Suddenly he hugged me and then let go only a few moments later. "Friends?" Sysco said holding out his hand. I gave a shy smile. "Friends!"I said happily.

"Well i guess this is good. I suppose they both made a friend." Said Axil and Iason followed in agreement. Axil had long straight jet black hair that flowed to the length of Iason's. His eyes were a shimmering silver and his skin, a pale cream. Iason soon took me back in his arms as Axil and him, made their way to the couch on the other side of the room. Axil took Sysco in his arms and hugged him tightly against himself. Sysco laid his head on Axil's shoulder and softly whispered," I'm sorry." Axil smiled and tilted the child's head, kissing his cheek. I looked up at Iason and his blue eyes pierced mine and he whispered," Riki, I love you."


	11. No more tears

"Allright, well i'll call you soon, uh, to see if we can meet up. Riki's probably getting sick again, i can hear it in his breathing, I can't deal with Avian lectures. If i have to hear him talk for two more seconds, i honestly don't know what i'll do with myself." Iason said and put his cigarette out in the ashtray and he gently leaned over to tap the bottom again against the creme bowl on the mahogany coffee table. Axil laughed and said," Ya, me too. Well, i'll see you later." Iason turned at the doorway and said,"Hmph,later."

We arrived home late that night, the sky danced with specks and flutters of stars and the full moon shone like a dim light. The snow began to fall again. Small white flecks spiraled and intertwined in the darkened night sky, leaving a blanket of shimmering white over the dim scenery that shone infront of my eyes. He carried me in and i let out a soft cough. I could still smell the cigarette smoke from a couple hours ago, my nose twitched and i lazily looked up at him. "Sorry, i know the smell mustn't be helping you." He said softly and placed me to my feet. I shakily stood infront of him, as he took off his coat, waiting for him to embrace me again. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and my heart began to pound. Moonlight shone through the curtians and i as i looked around the room, i felt him hoist me up against him, holding me tightly in his arms. "Riki, i hope you don't take my words lightly. I love you and i know i say it a lot- i just don't want you to forever forget it." Iason whispered, his long blonde hair, falling over my back and skimmimg over my fingertips. My eyes widened, that sensation, that pain.

My hands began to tremble and then it pulsed through my whole body. I was afraid. "No,Papa..." I murmered, nervously, digging my face into his chest. "Riki..."He stated quietly and tilted my chin up, so i was looking deep into his eyes, as i felt a drop of water slowly hit my cheek. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't... I never want to hurt you." He said and pulled me closer. My trembling hands gripped his shirt and i said," I trust you,Papa... I-I-I love you..." I whispered back and felt his grip relax. He opened the door to his room and pressed his lips to my ear and whispered," I promise,Riki... I promise..."


	12. The suspicious silver eyed stranger

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! ;0; ( on most of my stories actually) But I should be updating a lot more soon- I've been in a writing mood lately :) Also thank you sooooo much for all the reviews and comments and favorites, ect! It makes my day! So I think in this story I might end it in one more chapter or so- It seems to becoming a bit repetitive and I'm starting to run out of ideas. So I might make a sequel if you guys are interested. ^_^ IDEK... Enjoy this chapter!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a familiar voice. I sat up sleepily and rubbed my eyes, finding myself face to face with... "Sysco?" I muttered shyly, still trying to rub the weariness out of my eyes. "Yay! You're up! Finally! I-" He excitedly gushed out but was cut off by Axil who swung the door open and glared at Sysco's back with rage. "What did I tell you about NOT disturbing people- especially when they're trying to sleep!" Axil growled, moving closer to Sysco as he sat on the bed facing me, completely unaware. He froze and closed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry! I wasn't doing anything honest! He really just woke up on his own!" Sysco stammered and then Iason appeared, walking in with a smile. I saw Axil hoist him up, into his arms, firmly squeezing the small boy's chin. I watched Sysco's eyes begin to water and I said," Please! I really just woke up- He didn't bother me, I promise!" The man of long black hair let go of the young boy's jaw and turned to face me. "Do you think I was going to hurt him?" He stated, somewhat soft. I lowered my eyes and nodded my head. "Yes... sir." I murmured. I could hear him sigh and I saw Iason, out of the corner of my eye,somewhat taken back by my response. Child, I wouldn't hurt him. I just don't want him to disturb your sleep. Considering, that beforehand I had told him to strictly stay away from this room. And I don't like it, when he disobeys my orders. So I was simply going to remove him from this room, so you could sleep, but since you are already awake. I guess there is no problem then? Right?" Axil stated and I nodded my head, watching him as he placed Sysco back down.

Later that day Sysco and I went outside. It was still Winter, so we decided to stay out for awhile, so we had to dress really warm. "Oh, Riki!" Iason shouted from the patio in the backyard. I shyly turned around to see him dragging a bin of toy shovels and buckets. " Papa, are these all for us!" I asked happily, reaching for the bright blue shovel and the yellow plastic pail. "Mm Hmm. And Sysco feel free to take some things too." Iason said, sliding the bin closer to both of us, who stood on the wooden patio covered in snow. "Just stay around in the back yard okay!" Shouted Axil from the doorway, frantically scanning the area of the yard and then looking at the outside of the house to the the best window to stalk us from. Sysco responded with a smile and then walked a ways towards the middle of the yard and then sat back down. I trudged my pail and shovel along and then plopped down beside him. We waited until the patio sliding door was closed and then began to talk. "Um, can I ask you a question?" I said, digging my shovel into the pile of snow that was at my feet. Sysco nodded his head and said," Mm. What is it, Riki-kun?" I sort of fumbled with the shovel in my hands and then finally had the courage to ask him. "Is Axil... n-nice to you? Like he says?" I whispered into the silence and I watched him blink a few times. I partially only said it so quietly because I didn't want Axil to overhear. I watched the red haired and eyed boy tense a bit and took the shovel that lay beside him. "U-um, well...Yes... I-I I don't really like to talk about it much but..." I heard him nervously whisper, his face burning a bright red. "I consider you a friend and so..." He continued, hesitantly and I felt sort of awful. Making him confess his humiliation to me. " He doesn't like to use love as discipline but he threatens as if he does and I'm always afraid if he'll ever do what he says, but he claims he only says it to make me learn my lesson. But... He's rarely saying stuff like that to me. H-He's the only person who ever been so loving to me, but also the person who destroyed my very innocence. But please don't tell him I told you any of this, I don't want him to get angry." I looked at the red haired boy sitting uncomfortably across from me. "I won't! I promise!" I replied urgently, crossing my fingers.

After Axil and Sysco had left, it was just me and Iason left. "Riki, come on the couch with me." Said Iason with a smile, sitting up on the couch, holding the soft blankets open, one hand tightly holding my blanket. I climbed up into his arms and laid my head against his chest. My eyes began to droop and I felt his body recline into the couch as I lay curled on top of him. "Riki, I want you to understand that I love you... Not as a 'pet' or a 'toy' but as a human being. I love you, probably more than you'll ever imagine. I love you, Riki." He said softly and sighed, patting my head, holding me gently against himself. I snuggled closer, blanketed in warmth and whispered," I love you too, Papa. I will love you forever...Goodnight." And with those hushed words I slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Victims and Traitors- The Last Chapter

A/N The LAST chapter guys! ^_^

A loud crash broke my sleep. "Papa!" I cried, my eyes shot open, peering into the darkness. I felt the cold winter breeze rush past my body, searching around the room I saw the door, hanging open, swinging back and forth lazily on its hinges. My lip began to quiver. " Hmph, well, it looks like we've met once again... Riki." A familiar devious voice purred into my ear. My eyes widened and I scrambled of the couch, only to feel a firm hand at the nape of my neck. "Stop! Let me go!" I cried in fear, squirming and struggling to break free from his grip. The other large hand wrapped around my mouth. Where's Papa? Where's... And then suddenly the darkness began to envelope me, the doorway blurred, and then everything went black.

"Riki!" I heard a voice yell into my ear. My eyes slowly opened. "Ouch..." I dizzily mumbled and tried to touch my head, but my arm was stuck. "Papa?!" I cried finding myself back in reality. I felt the cold touch of metal dig into my wrists as I found my arms, both hung lifelessly over my head. I tried to move my legs, but they were restricted by chains too. I began sobbing. "Papa! Where are we!" I screamed unable to see where he was, something was covering my sight. "Riki, listen to me very carefully..." He said and my limbs trembled at the unknown tone that he carried in his voice. " They are going to hurt you..." He spoke in the silence, I sobbed more recklessly at those words. "Papa! I-!" I sobbed, dazed and terrified. " What ever happens-" I heard his voice and then a loud husky voice yell," Shut up! Scum, you bring shame to your comrades! Associating with such filth!" I shivered and couldn't help but break down more as I had never heard Iason's reply. "Papa... Don't let them hurt me!" I cried into the silence. I heard the scratch of chair legs against a bare floor and the scurrying of footsteps and then a couple muffled coughs. "Papa!" I cried again and again, trying to muster all of my strength to somehow break free. I felt the veil lifted from my eyes and stared deep into a pair of hard golden eyes. I gazed into the eyes of a monster, the tears running of my cheeks. Why would he do this? Why would Lucian want... And then it hit me, my life nearly flashing before my eyes. The visits. The phone call. The disappearance...

"Take him down stairs and discard his clothes." Lucian ordered to the figures that loomed behind him, directly into my face. I whimpered. "There's no one to help you now- No one, not even your own 'Papa' to defend you... But don't worry, he's nice and safe down in the storage room- keeping my other officers company..." Lucian walked away and left, slamming the door. I watched as the two other officers grabbed my wrists and unchained me, ruthlessly gripping my swollen skin and then doing the same to my feet. All I could do was cry. I was weak, helpless, and destroyed. "If you dare fight back, scum, we have orders to kill you and we will gladly not hesitate to do so!" Shouted the man as he dragged me down a dim, dark, concrete hallway. I screamed as the bare soft flesh of my ankles scrapped and dug into the hard rocky concrete. The two men shoved me into a room and I fell to the floor with an agonizing thud. "Well, actually men, I can take it from here- thank you for your help." Lucian stated walking in behind them and bowed, only shortly after to close the doors. I scrambled to my feet and quickly dodged for the bathroom, my body trembling. But, I could hear his loud and quick footsteps heavily behind me. I ran into the bathroom of white tile and slipped on the wet hard floor. I fell heavily, hitting the side of my face, my body shook violently and I began to cry again, sniffling and shivering in a useless panic. Lucian pulled me up by my hair and laughed. "Oh my, how disrespectful! You should never run away from your fears... Unless you're a coward. Or as in your case, just scum."

He stripped my body until every bruise and scrape was shown. I tried the best to cover myself, torn and humiliated. I could hear the soft thud of his robe hitting the floor. "I'll make you get what you deserve. No tender caresses, or soft kisses and gently entrances, but the brutality that is deserved for the ignorant and disrespectful filth in which you are!" Lucian stated , his eyes narrowing as he grabbed my weak limbs, clawing at my flesh and desiring to rip my lifeless figure apart. I squirmed and screamed, crying and shouting. Anything to leave his embrace, to not be here anymore. I felt his hands at my throat and suddenly I found myself in a struggle to breathe. " If you won't surrender then I'll just make you!" He growled. Instantly the door slammed open and Lucian's grip was gone. "Don't you dare touch that child!" A voice screamed. I knew that voice. I saw the black haired man with shimmering silver eyes burning with rage- Axil and Iason, both equipped with knives, cracking their knuckles, standing enraged in the large doorway. Crazed, hysterical smiles of slaughter were spread across their face, victims blood soaking their clothes.


End file.
